degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 21
We've Made This Challenge Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. A gnarly rainstorm flooded the island temporarily and ended up on a much rather deserted island where they all had to stay overnight as a survival challenge. It ended up being guys against girls despite them being outnumbered however this alliance proved successful once the guys tricked the girls and won but lost their girlfriends except for Duncan. Also Ash was eliminated due to her disagreements with the fellow girls. Who will lose next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (Lizzy spies on Yazzy sighing as she watches Trent siwm) Lizzy: I DO NOT approve of this. Last night they break up and she's just watching him? No! No freaking way............ Joanna: She still sulking? Lizzy: And staring. Joanna: I'LL talk to her. YOU still have a bf. (Joanna walks up to Yazzy) Joanna: Hey........... Yazzy: Oh hey Joanna. Joanna: Why are you doing this to yourself? You break up last night and watch him a day later? Yazzy: I dunno. I was mad that he and the guys tricked us. Well we tricked them but they did it worse. THEY went with the alliance idea. Trent was part of it.......... Joanna: Look don't believe for a second that he never loved you. And keep sulking around and you might get the boot. Yazzy: Jo's right. I never really saw Trent as the guy's alliance type. But he didn't even start it...........? Duncan: (As Trent gets out from the lake) ''Getting over a break up? First Gwen dumps you, you dump Gwen, now Yazzy dumps you. Trent: Real funny. Tyler: Sorry. Trent:For the record Ash dumped you Tyler. And it's not your fault. It's Duncan's. Tyler: Yeah. Dude what the hell? See this is what your guy alliances do.......... they cause relationship troubles and girlfriends getting kicked off and now dumping us. Except you. Duncan: Lizzy likes my skills. But honestly I'm sorry. Tyler I can't help you cause YOU have the finale. Trent I know I owe you. At least both of you are still in the game. '''Trent: He's right. Besides there's 2 focuses here. Yazzy and the game. ' Duncan: First off I actually DO feel bad that I caused 2 relationships to break up. But I do NOT wanna see Trent being all emo or Tyler being all accuse like. ' Chris: Contestants! It is time to meet for your next challenge! Bridgette: ''(As they all meet) ''Now what? Chris:How many of you seen sci-fi shows? Yazzy: Just one. Duncan: Dabbled. Yazzy: ''(Scoffs) ''You? Like sci fi? Duncan: Hello? Incase you hadn't noticed Gwen and I share the same favorite movie. And you name one sci fi show. Yazzy: Doctor Who. Lizzy: Doctor Who? I confused. Duncan: No way. Yazzy: Way! Duncan: ''(To Trent) ''In the clear. Chris: And you both cracked the code. Now this challenge you all have to build a TARDIS. Yazzy: Will they actually take us back in time? Chris: No cause as we all know time travel is just a myth. They just have to be able to function and fly. Gwen: So flying Poice boxes? Chris: IF they can fly. And by the way you all have to find your stuff in the garbage. However the microchips are in another bin. Bridgette: Great more dumpster diving. Lizzy: Hey guys I suggest we all work as partners. Gwen: Ok. Good plan. Yazzy: I know it is. Lizzy: Uh yeah Gwen I say you work with Tyler and Yazzy work with Trent? Yazzy: Ok....... Gwen: No big. ''(Joanna and Lizzy bump fists) '''Joanna: I know Yazzy said she didn't mean for a break up to happen but .......... who knows? (Lizzy jumps in the dumpster) Lizzy: Omg it's not even trashy. Just metal. And blueprints! Gwen: Ok......... my guess is the microchips can make them possibly fly. (Tyler looks at Gwen) Gwen: What? Tyler: You're really smart. Gwen: Uh thanks. Anyways why are these different colors? Bridgette: Beats me. Joanna: Yeah let's go with the one with a white center. Bridgette: Why white? Joanna: Bright? And bright must mean on. Yazzy: I choose the black. Trent: Cause it's your favorite color? Yazzy: Maybe............. let's just complete the challenge. Yazzy: What is he doing? Lizzy: Ok now it's officially easy. Duncan: Half way? Lizzy: Maybe. Gwen: Now all we need is the microchip. Tyler: Got it! Gwen: Maybe I doubted his skills. Joanna: And I .......... think it's done. Bridgette: Umm does that not look like a police box? Joanna: I dunno I wasn't in World Tour! Duncan: Whoa ladies stop arguing. It does look like it. Yazzy: Ours is best though. Tyler: Don't be too cocky. Yazzy: Says the boy possibly getting a thing for my ex's other ex. Gwen: What?! Tyler: I DO NOT! Gwen: If you did I'd be flattered but you love Ash still and I'm into another person. Yazzy: Someone here? Gwen: You know. (Yazzy nods) Chris: Alright time is up. Time to test them out! Gwen, Tyler you're up first. Tyler: Ok. Gwen? Gwen: Right. (Gwen turns on the button and the TARDIS flys and comes to a safe landing) Chris: Impressive. Lizzy? Duncan? (Duncan turns on the button and the TARDIS flys but crashes) Duncan: Aww dammit! Lizzy: Uhh? Chris: Could be better, could be worse. Yazzy, Trent. Show us what you got. Yazzy: With pleasure. (Yazzy flicks the switch and the TARDIS flys smoothly and lands smoothly) Chris: Nice! Now Joanna. Bridgette? (Bridgette flicks the switch but nothing happens) Bridgette: What the hell? Joanna: Wait does ours not work? Gwen: It's just a non fucntion. Chris: Actually it's a fake. Yazzy: Huh? Bridgette: What?! Chris: As I remember Team Trazzy picked a microchip with a black center and Team Bridganna picked one with a white center? Joanna: And? What's the difference all of them are microchips. Chris: If it's white it's a fake. And we have a double win. Gwen: Yes! Yazzy: Awesome! (Yazzy meets Trent in the woods) Yazzy: Umm hey. You wanted to meet. Trent: Pretty much. Yazzy: (Putting one hand on Trent's face) If it's about getting back together I'm flattered but I'm kinda focused on the competition. Doesn't mean we won't. Besides I hate rushing that kind of stuff. One of my best friend's does that alot. Trent: That's unhealthy. Yazzy: Yeah. We still cool? Trent: We're cool. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: And we are all coming close to the Finals. Lizzy: Yes! Lizzy: I officially love this game. Chris: We all know Gwen, Tyler, Yazzy and Trent are safe. But it's time to determine who stays. Lizzy: Je-SUS! Chris: Bridgette and Joanna...... Lizzy: What?! Chris: Let me finish! Bridgette and Joanna ......... it looks like you 2 will have to take the chute of shame. Joanna: I am so sorry Bridgette! Bridgette: Don't sweat it. I still would wanna be safe. Chris: ''(As the 2 leave) ''Contestants. You are now in the Final 6! Gwen: Finally. Yazzy: Sadly you won't make it as far before. Chris: Who will be the next loser or losers? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts